


This is my responsibility

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: “This is my responsibility,” Derek snarls.Stiles turns, whipping around so fast the bat across his knees slips to the ground as he stands. The echo of metal on concrete rings out into the darkness.“Bullshit.”“Stiles-““No. I will not stand here and let you become some good damn martyr.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	This is my responsibility

“This is my responsibility,” Derek snarls.

Stiles turns, whipping around so fast the bat across his knees slips to the ground as he stands. The echo of metal on concrete rings out into the darkness.

“Bullshit.”

“Stiles-“

“No. I will not stand here and let you become some good damn martyr.” The boy shoves at the werewolf, shouting in frustration when Derek grabs at his wrist. Stiles slaps his hands away. “Do you even hear yourself? Sacrificing yourself of the greater good? It’s a heaping load of-“

“This is my fault,” Derek argues. “I-“

“You what? Suddenly gained the ability to see the future?” Stiles rolls his eyes. “None of us saw this coming.” He lets his voice drop, empathy colouring his words. “There was nothing you could do. Nothing any of us could do.”

The only source of light in the warehouse is through a hole in the ceiling, but it’s enough for Derek to see Stiles clearly. The kid looks wrecked, dark shadows line his eyes and there’s a smudge of something - dirt? blood? -on his left cheek, and it’s all Derek’s fault.

“But Scott-“

“Is the alpha,” Stiles voice cracks. “He knows how take care of himself. He’ll keep them safe.” He’d been telling himself this over and over since they’d discovered Scott, Malia and Hayden were missing. “You need to do the same.” Stiles takes a step back to retrieve his bat. “I swear Derek, if you go running in there half fucking cocked and get yourself killed…” He takes a breath and holds it for the count of three. “You don’t get to do this to me Derek.” The words come out in a rush. “You’re a werewolf, with your supernatural strength and healing and shit. I shouldn’t be the one constantly worried about your safety.”

Outside the wind picks up. It’s almost time. The others should be in place by now.

“You don’t need to be worried about me,” Derek can smell the fear on Stiles. He reeks of it. “I’ll be fine.”

The scent changes. Stiles’ heart races, beating rabbit fast against his chest.

“Well I won’t be. Jesus, Derek,” Stiles drags a hand through his hair. He won’t meet Derek’s gaze. “If you go in there and get yourself hurt, or _killed_ I won’t be fine. I’ll be the very opposite of fine.” He stabs a finger in Derek’s direction. “I can’t watch you throw yourself into danger like this and just pretend that it’s okay. It’s not okay! You have zero self-preservation. _Zero.”_ All the fight seems to rush out of him. Stiles sags forward, his shoulders slump. The outstretched hand snags the fabric of Derek’s shirt and twists. “You need to care about whether you live or die. And if you’re not going to do it for yourself… maybe… maybe you could do it for me.”

Then Stiles’ lips are on Derek’s; soft, warm, and gone before Derek and really process what just happened. The hand is still fisted in his shirt and Derek uses it to draw Stiles back into him.

This kiss is different. Hungrier. All scraping teeth and probing tongue and they’re both breathing a little harder when it ends. Derek’s hand has found the back of Stiles’ head. It lingers there until Stiles’ phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Okay,” Derek sighs. “I’m assuming you’ve got a plan.”

*

It goes to shit. Because of course it does.

The plan is a good one, considering what they’re up against and how little time they had to put it together and by the time everyone makes it back to the loft, werewolf healing has kicked in.

Stiles is sprawled across the couch, icepack clutched close. Derek motions for him to raise his head and takes a seat, before guiding Stiles’ head down so it’s rested on his thigh.

“Mmm,” Stiles sighs as Derek draws away his pain. It’s not too bad, he suspects he’ll have some impressive bruises but has managed to avoid any major injuries.

“We should talk,” Derek says. “About before.”

The weight in his lap shifts as Stiles cranes his head up to look at Derek.

“Look at you,” he teases. “Using your words.”

“You were right.” Derek ignores Stiles’ smirk, instead he watches the pack move around them. “It’s not my responsibility… It’s our responsibility. All of us. It’s a team effort.”

“Damn straight it is.” Stiles levers himself up onto his elbows so they can kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/level_8_pigeon)


End file.
